


Dale

by bludgersnitch



Series: Horns and Hale's [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludgersnitch/pseuds/bludgersnitch





	Dale

Stiles is rummaging through Derek's drawers one day, looking for his favorite hoodie when he comes across a large black journal in the bottom of the top drawer.

It’s about 5pm, just getting dark, and it’s freezing inside of Derek loft. It’s mid-December so that’s to be expected, and Stiles really wants his goddamn hoodie but the journal. Its calling his name.

He know’s there’s that thing that people say, that whenever people snoop they find things that they never wanted to know but...this is Derek.

Derbear.

Stiles’ cutie-pie.

There couldn't possibly anything horrible in the journal.

How was he supposed to resist a little snooping, freezing cold as he may be?

Stiles deliberates for what feels like a solid 10 minutes before muttering “fuck it” to himself and taking the journal out of the drawer.

His hoodie could wait.

At first he skims. He notes that every entry starts with “Dear Dale”.

How cute Derek’s the type that names his journal.

Except that doesn’t seem to be the case because Stiles starts to actually read some of the entries and it looks like Dale is a real life person that Derek apparently misses every single day.

Eventually Stiles figures out that Dale was Derek’s older brother.

Even though the two had been together going on a year now, Derek still never really talked about his family very much- especially those that had died- so Stiles had never even heard the name before.

Stiles wanted Derek to have his privacy, so he skipped over most of the entries once he figured out what it was for.

But not before reading the most recent entry.

And that’s how Derek found him. Clutching his journal to his chest, eyes rimmed red like he’d been crying.

\-----

Dear Dale,

    I wish you could be here to see me. I’m so much better now. I’ve got Dr. Deaton and years of hard work to thank for that. But also Stiles. More than anything I wish you were here to meet him. Laura loves him, I already told you they bonded when she came down with Tom to visit for Christmas. They’ve both got the sort of biting wit and sarcasm that you always had. Man, just imagining the three of you together is making me simultaneously cringe and smile as I write this. I’m thinking about asking him to marry me Dale. I think if you were here you’d tell me it was too soon. And I’d agree, but, I don’t care. I’ve never been this ready for anything in my entire life. I already talked to Laura about it. She didn’t even try to talk me out of it because I think she just knows this time. She knows that there’s nothing anybody could say to talk me out of marrying Stiles. I’m just afraid that he’ll say no. That’s the only thing that’s holding me back. I’ve got the ring and everything Dale. I know he’s gonna love it. It’s simple. Just a basic platinum band with an anchor engraved on the inside. You always told me to be my own anchor. And I have been for years. I’ve worked hard to keep myself under control, but Stiles helps. I feel settled, and calm and right when I’m with him. I don’t want to say that he’s my missing piece, but I think finally allowing somebody to love me, and loving them back in return, has made me happier than I ever thought it could. So he helps to anchor me. I had to sneak in a tribute to you somehow, cheesey as it may be. Anyway, I can hear him getting restless in the bed, I’m gonna go to him now. I love you and miss you big brother,

                                    Love,

                                            Derek

\-------

Derek just sort of stood in the doorway of the loft taking in the scene. He looked worried at first but then as he took in the most important detail, the journal, _his_ journal, a look of realization dawned over his face, and he immediately turned around heading towards the kitchen. Stiles is a little too ashamed at being caught - crying no less - to even protest Derek leaving. He was getting up to go after him, to explain what happened, when Derek returned and sat next to Stiles on the bed, a small ring box in his hand.

“So I was gonna wait a couple of weeks to do this,” Derek says, looking over at Stiles who is too stunned to respond. He started out the night looking for a hoodie, and now he’s gonna get proposed to.

“I was working on planning something out with Scott and Erica,” Stiles smiles at that, wiping new tears from his eyes,

“But you found my journal- and it’s ok that you read it by the way- so uh,” and then Derek gets down on one knee at the foot of the bed, and Stiles is sitting at the edge of the bed now, and he probably looks a crying sniffling mess and he is a grown ass man, and he’s got his arms wrapped around his knees and Derek Hale is proposing to him, holy shit.

“Will you marry me?” he says as he opens up the tiny box, revealing the band looking just as it was described in Dereks last journal entry.

Stiles just nods, choking on a sob and rising at the same time as Derek, burying his face in Derek’s chest.  

And they stay there like that, for what feels like forever. But it’s ok. They’ve got time.


End file.
